Complete
by Cora1
Summary: The team discovers Tony is not all that he seems and knew information comes to light. Witness Protection Program? Do they know Tony DiNozzo at all? Revising chapter as I go
1. Chapter 1

Complete by Cora1

Complete by Cora1

The team discovers Tony is not all that he seems and knew information comes to light. Witness Protection Program? Do they know Tony DiNozzo at all?

I own nothing, just writing for my own entertainment and hopefully others.

This is a slight crossover with Dark Angel, mainly using the characters from the show. You don't need to know Dark Angel to read this story.

All mistakes are mine, I apologize ahead of time.

Tony was extremely fidgety. He felt as if something was going to happen and he didn't know what. It was driving him crazy. He also didn't know his fidgeting was driving everyone else crazy.

"Tony, if you do not stop I will shove this paper clip down your throat!" Ziva threatened unable to take it anymore.

"Use contractions Ziva!! Don't!! And ram would have been better than shove." He added, bored enough to start a fight with Ziva, they had been doing paperwork for the better part of the day and he was going out of his mind.

Ziva growled deep in her throat about to respond when the elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped out with an older man. They made their way towards team's bullpen.

Tony glanced up as they approached and froze for a second as he stared at the two men.

"Carl!!" He shouted as he stood and embraced the older man. The rest of the team watched in surprise. Tony was outgoing and friendly but rarely hugged people besides Abby.

"I found him while getting coffee, he says you two are old friends." Gibbs explained to Tony, who wondered why he hadn't been called up about a visitor.

Tony was ecstatic, he hadn't seen or heard from this man in 15 years. He knew now why he had felt jittery, he knew at this moment his life was going to change, again. He glanced at the team who were all staring at the two without trying to hide it. He didn't want everyone to know until he knew for sure what was going on. He led Carl over to the windows away from prying eyes and ears. He watched Gibbs bark at Ziva and McGee to get back to work.

"Caleb, its good to see you again. I've waited a long time." The older man, Carl, said to Tony as he hugged the younger man back.

"Caleb?" Asked Tony. "You mean it's over? You got him? I can be Caleb again?"

Carl nodded. "Like I said, I've waited a long time to see you. I told you and your brother that you wouldn't see me again until it was over and it is. We got the bastard and his friends. They're all going away for a very long time. We have enough evidence to convict them for three lifetimes. My superior knew I was personally invested in you two so he sent me to find you two as soon as possible...and since you were closest..." Carl had been the first Witness Protection Agent assigned to Tony's case and he promised himself that he would be the one to tell Tony and his brother that they no longer needed protection, his day had finally arrived.

Tony had his mouth covered and tears in his eyes.

"Have you spoken to him? Have you told Lucas?" He whispered, afraid of the answer.

Carl shook his head in the negative.

"Where is he? I want to see him now." Tony demanded.

"Seattle, is where I last had contact with him. That was over 2 years ago, but here's his last known address. I was going to head out after I saw you but I think it would be better to hear the good news from you." Carl added with a smile. He watched a tear make its way down Tony's face. "It's all over. You and Lucas can start over if you want."

Tony nodded as he went back to his desk. He reached into the bottom file cabinet and pulled out the bottom, where underneath was a small space where a lonely file sat. It was old and yellowed and the team watched as he replaced the dummy bottom and handed the file to Carl.

"That's everything on him that I could find or remember. Lucas and I both wrote down everything he said or did to others and us. If you need anything else…maybe that can help." Tony nodded to the file as he handed it over. The others could see that it was sacred to Tony.

"Thank you, Caleb. Like I said, we have enough to convict now but I'll look this over and pass it on, just in case."

"Thanks, its just…we felt like we should help in some way…after we left"

"You two did enough when you were twelve years old. You two deserved everything after we got you out of there and you got nothing except separation. That was wrong on our part and we know that now and can't apologize enough. Even though it was impossible to keep you apart as this file shows."

"I haven't seen Lucas since college, he came to my last football game. I broke my leg and we both ended up on crutches! After that we decided we shouldn't try to see each other anymore, it was too risky. Lucas was disguised the entire time, we were so scared his wig would fall off!" Tony laughed as he remembered the last time he saw his brother. It had been ten long years. "Carl, can you get me a copy of everything? I want to head out as soon as possible."

Carl nodded while taking a quick look over to Gibbs who did not look pleased to have his senior agent otherwise occupied. "Of course, Caleb. I'll send a courier to your house. Lucas goes by Logan Cale now, good luck." And with that the older man slipped out of the bullpen and into the elevator before Tony could say goodbye.

Tony quickly sat at his desk and started typing and filling out reports faster than the others had ever seen him do. He glanced nervously at Gibbs a few times while filling out a time off request form. They were in the middle of a case working on the backgrounds of many different suspects and their involvement in a drug ring, which is what accounted for all the paperwork they had been doing all morning and Gibbs perpetually bad mood. Tony was surprised Gibbs had even let Carl come up when he knew it would be a distraction.

Tony waited for a few things to print off; he signed what needed to be signed. He left one paper on his desk, hoping he wouldn't need to use it, before heading over to Gibbs desk.

He set down all the paperwork that he had been assigned to finish, then set down the request form on top.

"Uh, Boss, I'm gonna need some personal time. Family emergency." He said quietly, hoping everything would go smoothly. He knew he was wrong when Gibbs met his eyes.

"You need time off to go drinking with old buddies? We're in the middle of a case, DiNozzo, you're not getting time off. And you don't have any family so don't try to use that excuse." Gibbs practically sneered. He was pissed that Tony was trying to get out of this case that was seemingly dragging on and on. And to use family emergency as an excuse when everyone knew he as an only child, who's mom died when he was young and hadn't spoken to his father in years.

"I'm not asking for time off to drink with my 'buddies', I just found out some news and I need to pass it along. I asked for two weeks, I think that should be enough. I have enough time on the books." Tony breathed deep to stay calm. This wasn't going as he planned.

"Did you forget how to use a phone?" Gibbs asked bitingly. "There's no way I can give you two weeks, this case will take another week alone and we'll probably pick up another one between then and now. The answer is no, DiNozzo, get it out of your head. Finish your paperwork then we'll head down to the gym for a little vacation time."

That was the last straw. Tony was mad now. When Tim's mom had sprained her ankle, Tim had gotten three days off to be with her even though her husband and Tim's sister were around. When Ziva's third cousin had shown up unannounced Gibbs gave her the weekend free to show the young man around. Now, when Tony wanted time off it was impossible, he exploded.

"I'm not calling my brother, who I haven't seen in TEN YEARS to tell him that our father who beat us and killed more people then we could count when we were ten has finally been caught!! I'm not telling him over the phone that we don't have to be Anthony DiNozzo and Logan Cale anymore, we can be Caleb and Lucas Solis again, bothers and twins again. I'm not calling my brother and telling him that after ten years we can see each other again and not be afraid of our father finding us but he'll have to wait because my ASS of a boss won't give me time off to see him! I've given you seven years of my life and you want to know why? Because it's the longest period where my father or his associates didn't find me. I had to move every two years, switch jobs; identities because someone would find me and the WPP would switch me out. I didn't stay for you or Abby or Ducky or anyone, I stayed so I could stay alive and hopefully see my brother again someday without a gun pointing at us. And now I can, so here's my notice, I quit. I'm giving you a two week notice but I'll be on vacation, I have 4 months back logged since you haven't given me a day off since I started." Tony was about to say more but stopped when he saw the shocked look on Gibbs face. It was mirrored on Tim and Ziva's faces as well. He turned back to his desk, grabbed his bag and left the bullpen not noticing how silent it had become.

Gibbs was in shock, to say the least. He thought he knew Tony, he thought he knew a lot of things but know he felt lost. The only reason he had come back and stayed at NCIS was because of Tony and Tony wasn't even real. He felt betrayed and overwhelmingly sad at the same time. He didn't know what to do, one part was screaming at him to chase after Tony while the other was saying no, Tony had lied to him everyday since they had met, how could he trust him anymore?

Ziva and Tim sat in silence at their own desks. Ziva couldn't believe what she just heard, she had compiled the entire life history of Anthony DiNozzo and nothing stuck out as odd, definitely nothing that hinted at Anthony DiNozzo being created only a few years before she joined the team. There had been medical records from birth, commendations from teachers, coaches, and other police forces, even his college recommendation letters had been put in his file. Now Ziva wondered if she ever really knew the man who used to be called Anthony DiNozzo. Tim and Gibbs sat in wonder, thinking the same thing.

So this is a first try at adding a brother for Tony. I have 3 other ideas swirling around my head about Tony having a brother so maybe those will be written also. I'm just writing this to get it out of my head and to give me something to do. Let me know what you think, I have no background on Witness Protection procedures so I'm just making it up as I go. Gibbs might be a bit extreme, but that's why the second B stands for bastard and I think Tony needs to let off some steam, it seems that in every episode he's being put down or insulted, so this is a little payback :).


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, some made me laugh and others made me think about how I can make this story better. Keep them coming!. I have story ideas in my head but when I write them down I forget parts so please let me know when something doesn't sound right.

Chapter 2

Tony was steaming. He was angry at Gibbs and himself. He couldn't believe he blew up like he did, but Gibbs had it coming. The man had been more bastardly than usual the past week and he seemed determined to take it out on Tony. The things he had said were way out of line and Tony wasn't going to take it anymore.

Sadness overwhelmed him as he realized he had just lost the best job he had ever had. He had been happy working at NCIS and being Anthony DiNozzo, the only other time he had been so accepted was in college when he was Eric Messer and was playing football. The WPP told him if he was going to play college level then they couldn't protect him, there was too much exposure. So for 4 years Tony had been on his own, it was both exhilarating and terrifying. If he had gone pro first thing he would have done is get bodyguards, but he hadn't so when he graduated the WPP offered him another identity and place to live. His father had found him time after time, whether Tony was a cop, banker, tour guide, whatever the WPP could find for him to do, all until he met Gibbs and transferred to NCIS, then he never received word of his father's presence.

Tony sighed sadly as he drove to his apartment, he was going to miss everyone, especially Gibbs. The older man was his mentor, in some twisted way he was the father Tony had always wanted. Now he would be lucky to get a positive recommendation from the man for his next job.

Tony stopped that depressing train of thought and considered how he was going to find Lucas/Logan and tell him that they could do whatever they wanted. Carl had said he hadn't heard from Lucas in two years so Lucas must have gone off the grid and stopped accepting help from the WPP.

Pulling the mustang into its usual spot, Tony bounded up the stairs booting up his computer and grabbing a snack from the kitchen as soon as he entered his apartment. He started packing as he munched on leftovers and checking airlines websites for cheap tickets to Seattle. Before he got too far there was knocking at his door.

Gibbs sat at his desk for another moment or two before grabbing his coat and heading out without telling McGee or Ziva where he was going. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew was needed elsewhere. Tony was one of the few people Gibbs trusted, though now he wasn't sure since Tony had never completely trusted him. Gibbs shook his head in frustration as he got in his car and peeled out. He trusted DiNozzo in the field watching his back, he trusted Tony to watch over the team when he was gone but he didn't trust Tony with his personal life. He never told the young man about his past, all his wives, Kelly. Why should Tony have sought confidence in him if he didn't trust Tony?

He screeched to a halt in front of Tony's building, he needed answers, he needed to know what was going on with his friend, but he wasn't sure if he deserved it.

Tony opened the door to see Gibbs standing in his hall.

"Did I forget to sign something?" Tony asked coldly, not at all happy to see the man.

"I'm not accepting your resignation, I've waited a long time to find an agent like you and I'm not letting you quit." Gibbs answered back, defending himself. He slightly deflated when he realized that was not what he came here to say. "I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't have said the things I did and you didn't deserve me blowing up like I did."

Tony was surprised the older man had never apologized to him. He widened the door to let Gibbs enter.

Gibbs took in the open laptop website page, the open suitcase he could see through Tony's bedroom door and the thick file that sat on the desk next to the laptop. It was labeled Solis.

"Where are you headed?" He asked curiously.

"Seattle, Carl said my brothers there, so I'm gonna go find him." Tony answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Carl is your..." Gibbs fished.

"Carl was mine and my brother's Witness Protection Agent and has been for the past twenty years. He's a bit overprotective." Tony said smiling.

"So you're not Tony DiNozzo?"

"No, I've only been Tony for the past 8 years, I picked up that identity when I started working at the Baltimore PD, then you came along." Tony explained.

"The background check I ran on you...?" Gibbs asked knowing the answer.

"Witness Protection put it together, everyone you talked to was with the program." Tony shrugged. "Sorry."

"Why don't you start at the beginning."

"Why should I?" Tony challenged.

"'Cause after seven years, I realized I don't know you at all and I would like to change that."

"Its a long story and I gotta be at the airport in an hour." Tony cautioned.

"Can I join you?" Gibbs asked surprising himself, he'd never been to Seattle.

Tony paused as he thought about it. He would like someone along to keep grounded but then again this was something he had been waiting for a long time and he didn't want to share.

"Why don't I go and get things sorted out then you can come when everything is worked out." Tony offered and Gibbs accepted.

"Let's get you to the airport and you can explain some on the way."

Tony grabbed his bag, airline ticket and the thick file before locking up the apartment.

"So I when I was born, which is two years after what you know, I was an identical twin." Tony reached into his breast shirt pocket and pulled out an old laminated photo, two boys had their arms wrapped around each other, it was obviously Tony but Gibbs couldn't tell which one, the two looked exactly the same. "I'm the one on the left, Lucas is on the right. He got glasses when we were eight so it was a little easier to tell us apart. Our mom died when we were born and our dad...he wanted nothing to do with us. He gave us to the nannies and we never really knew who he was until we moved into his house when we were nine. He liked to hit us and make sure we had matching bruises, he kept us out of school and was trying to teach us his way of the business. His business was the Italian mob working the entire east coast and Italy. Lucas and I, we became inseparable, we had our own language, looks, signs, we could even feel each others pain, which wasn't always a good thing." Tony stopped talking as he remembered and swallowed down the lump in his throat at those hard times.

Gibbs reached over and squeezed his knee to give him the strength to go on.

"We decided that we couldn't do it anymore, Lucas had had his arm broken by one of dad's associates, so we were both in pain and dad had just done his killed in front of us for the first, but not last time. We decided to make everything a game, we took notes on what we heard, who was killed and how, it made life easier thinking everything wasn't real and we were going to take our dad down. When we turned twelve we called the police, they got us in contact with the FBI. We did everything over the phone, disguising our voices to sound older, giving specifics to show we knew what we were talking about and eventually we met with them to take down our father. The FBI, of course, didn't want to believe that two twelve year -olds were responsible for bringing down one of the biggest gangs on the east coast but they had to and they arrested our father and told him it was because of us. They thought they had him, but he was dismissed, got off through his lawyers, he tried to get us back but the WPP stepped in after the idiots at the FBI ratted us out. They faked our deaths in a fire at a safe-house. After that they split us up. I went to the Strouds' in New Hampshire and Lucas was shipped to the west coast. We managed to keep in contact but it wasn't the same."

"I'm sorry Tony-Caleb, what should I call you?"

"Tony's fine but it is nice to hear Caleb." A smiling Tony answered.

"I have more questions." Gibbs interrogated.

"I know." Tony smiled sadly, everyone always had lots of questions.

"Do you know where to find Lucas?"

"I have his last known address, I'll go from there if he's not there anymore."

"The WPP say they haven't heard from Lucas in 2 years, how do you know he's not..." Gibbs trailed off not wanting to complete his thought.

"Dead?" Tony asked, unfazed. "I felt when his arm was broken and he knew I broke my leg during that game, I would know if he was gone."

"Well then let's get going." Gibbs said as he stepped out of the car at the airport with Tony's bag.

Tony sat stunned as Gibbs walked toward the entrance. He quickly ran to catch up with the older man.

"What are you doing? I just need a ride." Tony stated as he grabbed his bag back.

"Your flight doesn't leave for another two hours, someones gotta keep you outta trouble." Gibbs said flashing his badge to get through security.

Tony and Gibbs were both surprised to see Tim, Ziva, Ducky, and Abby waiting for them at Tony's gate.

"Is it true? There's two Tony's?" Abby asked bouncing up and down hugging Tony.

"Afraid so, Abs." Tony replied smiling at the team. He was extremely surprised and happy they had shown up, he did need the support and they had known that, because they knew him.

"That's so awesome! I love one Tony, but two!! When do we get to meet him?" Abby asked still bouncing.

"Hold up, let me find him first then you can have him." Tony laughed as did the others. Gibbs stepped forward placing an arm around Tony and motioning the others closer.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Caleb Solis, Caleb this is everyone." Gibbs introduced.

"Witness Protection?" Ducky asked as he shook Caleb's hand. "That makes sense, your file and your stories never lined up. And your birthday seemed to change whenever I asked."

Tony blushed and nodded. "It was hard keeping up with my real injuries and the WPP explanations and time lines for them. I usually just made it up as I went along. I'm actually thirty, not thirty-two"

"You're younger than me!" Tim exclaimed to the laughter of the others.

Tony repeated what he had told Gibbs in the car, answering everyone's questions until his flight was called. Everyone, including Tim and Gibbs gave Tony a send-off hug.

"Whatever you find, you better come back mister! Whether its Caleb or Tony you're still the same guy to us." Abby explained to Tony as she held him and stared into his eyes.

He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat again. He gathered his bag and waved one last time before entering the tunnel to the plane. He had never realized but after all these years he had found a family, he hadn't realized it because he had never had a family beside Lucas. Tony had found something he had been looking for for 30 years and he had stumbled onto it without even realizing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was much more nervous getting off the plane then he had been getting on

Tony was much more nervous getting off the plane then he had been getting on. There was no show of support when he entered the Seattle Airport and Tony quickly made his way to the baggage carousel.

After a forty-minute wait for luggage, he had to wait another thirty minutes to get a taxi. What kind of airport didn't have taxi's waiting out front? By the time Tony settled into a cab he was annoyed and his nervousness was returning.

He remembered what Gibbs had whispered into his ear when he had hugged him at the airport.

"You call me as soon as you can and whenever you need me, I'll be there."

It was nice to have someone on his side, when for so long he had been alone.

"Have you been to Seattle before?" The cabbie asked startling Tony from his musing.

"Once, but a long time ago." Tony answered not interested in a conversation.

The cabbie didn't get the hint. "So you got to see the city in its glory days?" He asked.

Tony glanced at the man and finally around outside the cab taking in the decaying building, homeless people shuffling along the streets and the general dirtiness of the city.

"I forgot about the storm and flooding, I thought it would have been cleared up by now. It's been over two years, right?" Seattle had caught a string of bad luck when a massive storm blew in, knocking over power lines and ripping off roofs, then came the flooding from the rains and if that wasn't enough it was hit by an earthquake which set off a tidal wave that nearly wiped out all the ocean front homes and businesses and watered down the town for a second time in a month.

"Aye, it has been two years but the city hasn't bounced back as quickly as the government likes to think. The unemployment rate is reaching 30, most areas have just gotten electricity back and it's shaky at best. There's food and gas shortages and the police have set up checkpoints going in and out of certain parts of the city "for safety concerns" they say. The checkpoints are mostly around the areas that have recovered, the more influential neighborhoods, I guess you could say. There's a city wide curfew at nine, but there's still looting and if you call to report it you can't trust the police here any further then you could throw them. Seattle's at its lowest point, I don't know how it could get any worse here." The cabbie finished looking out sadly at his city.

Tony sat back and continued his sightseeing out the window, it was like driving through a war torn country. He could see where the water has rose and fell on the buildings and it seemed at every corner there was a trashcan on fire with many gathered around it for warmth.

Before long the cab pulled up to a policeman, the cabbie showed his credentials and explained where he was from and where he was going. Tony realized this must be one of the security checkpoints the cabbie had mentioned. Tony then had to show his ID and explain where he was from, where he was going and why before they could pass through. Obviously his brother lived in an influential neighborhood. A cold feeling settled around his stomach when he thought of the timeline. Two years ago the storm had struck and Tony remember the body count had been quite high, what if Lucas hadn't survived the storm? It would explain why he never got in contact with the WPP.

Tony stopped his thoughts right there. He was telling the truth to Gibbs when he said he would feel it if Lucas was no longer around and Tony knew Lucas was somewhere out there. Whether it was in this building the taxi had just pulled up to or not, he would find out.

The lobby of the building was nicely decorated and showed no sign that a devastating storm has passed through. A doorman sat behind a desk reading a magazine when Tony walked in. The doorman looked up ready to ask who the man was looking for when he stopped.

"Mr. Cale! I didn't see you come down today. What happened…?" The man stopped looking embarrassed. "Can I help you with anything?" The man finished looking anywhere but at Tony.

"Ummm, I seem to have lost my key card for the elevator, could you send me up?" Tony asked noticing the security locked elevator.

"Sure, step in and I'll send it up to your floor."

"Thanks Sam." Tony said reading the man's nametag. He stepped onto the elevator then realized he should have just told the man he wasn't Logan, he didn't know which apartment would be Lucas's, now he would have to knock on a bunch of doors to find the one he was looking for.

The elevator made its way slowly up and stopped on the second from the top floor.

Whatever apartment Lucas had, it must have a great view, Tony thought.

He stepped out and was surprised when he was greeted with one door. He looked around confused and was about to step back into the elevator when the doors shut.

Tony took a deep breath and walked up to the door. If this wasn't Lucas's apartment, maybe they knew where he did live.

He knocked on the solid door and listened to light footsteps on the other side. Tony took another deep breath as the door swung open.

The two men stared at each other. One in disappointment and the other in complete surprise.

Tony stared at the exact opposite of the man he was looking for. A tall black man in a form fitting t-shirt and black cargos stood at the door staring back at Tony and glancing back down the hall as if he was seeing something he couldn't believe.

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong floor or address…" Tony started to say.

The tall man called out down the hall the same time Tony started to speak.

"Logan, I think it's for you." He called. The black man stared at Tony, thinking somehow this had to be a trick and he wasn't seeing an exact copy of his boss standing in the hall, especially when he just left his boss sitting in the office.

"Who is it?" Logan called as he wheeled himself into the foyer. He lifted his hands in surprise and rolled to a stop in the middle of the hall.

"Caleb?" He asked in disbelief.

"Lucas!" Tony shouted as he dropped his bags and ran to Lucas's side. He dropped to his knees so they were somewhat on the same level. He didn't stop to take in the wheelchair his brother sat in, all he could see was his beloved brother's face in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked in awe as he placed his hand on Caleb's face to confirm he was real.

"I came to tell you its over. Carl came to see me yesterday; they got them all. It's over, we're free. I missed you so much!" Tears ran down Caleb's face and onto Lucas's hand.

Lucas was speechless, he lunged forward, falling onto Caleb and they both tumbled onto the floor laughing and crying. The black man hovered over them, trying to figure out what was going on and who was who at the moment. Lucas's glasses were lying on the floor so the discernable difference between the two was gone. They both pushed themselves into sitting positions so they could hug properly; they both had tears running down their faces and did nothing to wipe them away. This moment was ten years in the making.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be explaining what the boys have been doing since they last saw each other. They're stories will not match up with either of the shows (NCIS & Dark Angel) since they were in the WPP.

Caleb and Lucas continued to hug and stare at each other until they heard the clearing of a throat. The tall man had brought in Caleb's bags and was now watching the two men in confusion.

His boss had never told him that he had a brother and these two being as close as they seemed, why hadn't the other one come when Logan had been shot?

"Bling, I want to you meet my brother Caleb, Caleb, this is my physical therapist Bling." Logan introduced after Bling cleared his throat for a second time.

Tony reached up from the floor not bothering to get up just yet, "nice to meet you, Bling. For a moment there I thought I REALLY had the wrong apartment." Tony stressed as they laughed. At that moment his stomach rumbled.

"A little hungry brother." Logan asked. "You never could take care of yourself."

"Look who's talking?" Tony retorted back and Bling snorted in agreement.

"Fine, no lasagna for you." Logan threatened as he slid his way back to his wheelchair preparing to transfer back in.

"What happened to you?" Tony asked still sitting on the floor.

Logan looked down at the wheelchair he was once again back in. "Long story, why don't we wait to tell our life stories. Bling, join us for dinner?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to intrude, it looks like you two have a lot to catch up on." He hedged.

"Nonsense, stay, this way I won't have to repeat it all when you come back." Logan said and Tony agreed.

Logan headed for the kitchen as Tony thanked Bling for bringing in his bag.

Tony using a table for leverage stood and then swayed.

"Whoa, You okay? Maybe you should sit back down." Bling said as he caught Tony before he could fall back down.

Logan turned back and rolled up to Tony placing a hand on Tony's arm.

"No pain." He stated. "When's the last time you ate?" He asked anxiously.

"Ummm, I don't remember?" Tony tried to look innocent but still received unhappy glares from Bling and Logan.

"Bring him into the kitchen and don't even think of getting up from that chair." Logan said as he wheeled into the kitchen first followed slowly by Tony and Bling who wasn't letting go. Logan laid a plate of crackers and cheese in front of Tony and pointed without saying a word. He wheeled back around and started getting out the ingredients needed for lasagna.

Bling went to clean up the office and therapy room where he and Logan had worked earlier. Tony fidgeted until he pushed himself up to go get his phone, trying to sneak out behind his brother's back.

"Stop, where do you think you're going?" Logan asked calmly. He smiled as Tony tried to think of an excuse.

"I need to make a phone call. I told my boss I'd call him when I got here." Tony came clean.

In response, Logan tossed Tony his phone and pointed back to the chair before turning away again.

Tony smiled as he punched in the familiar number and waited for the phone to be answered, it was getting late in D.C.

"Gibbs." The man answered brusquely.

"Hey, its Ton-Caleb. I made it." Tony realized how confusing his life would be for a little while until things settled down and everyone got used to calling him Caleb. He already decided he was going back to his original identity.

"Caleb!" Gibbs sounded very excited, which was an odd sounding emotion for the older man. "Did you find Lucas?"

"Yep, he was in the same spot. Found him, hugged him, now I'm headed home." Tony teased.

"What!? You've only been there for a few hours?!" Gibbs exploded.

"I'm just kidding. I'll probably be staying here for a while, as long as Lucas doesn't kick me out." Tony said laughing as he placed the cell on the table with the speaker on.

"Which is a strong possibility." Logan chimed in and Gibbs was astonished to hear how exactly they sounded like each other. He wasn't even sure whom he was talking to.

"I'm hurt." Tony said. "But I'm not leaving until I get some of that lasagna you're cooking. Boss, my brother cooks!" He exclaimed sounding like a ten year old.

"Well, there's a big difference, DiNozzo." Gibbs realized his mistake but didn't correct as he heard the two brother's laughing.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I want you to meet my brother, Lucas Solis." Tony introduced over the phone. Logan and Gibbs both rolled their eyes.

"Tony! I want to meet your brother!" An exasperated Gibbs bellowed. "But it's nice to finally meet you Lucas."

"Likewise, I take it you've known my brother for a few years? You seem to be able to keep him in line."

"We haven't gotten to life stories yet boss. He'll learn all about your charms then." Caleb teased again feeling bold.

Gibbs smiled feeling again that he never really knew Tony. This Tony or Caleb was relaxed, teasing gently and trying to make an honest introduction.

"I've known Caleb for seven years and I've been trying to keep him in line but he's a handful."

"Always has been, even our nannies couldn't believe how much energy he had. We went through a lot of nannies when we were young, Caleb wore them all out."

"Hey, if you hadn't corrected them in everything they did they wouldn't have been so annoyed and left. It wasn't me!" Caleb defended himself.

All three of them were laughing at this point.

"You two sound like you have a lot of catching up to do. Ton- Caleb call me when you have time and remember what I said. Lucas, I look forward to meeting you soon." Gibbs said.

"Likewise Mr. Gibbs. It was nice talking to you." Logan signed off being polite. He turned back to the oven to check on the food.

Tony took the phone off speaker and asked about the case and the team, when satisfied he promised Gibbs he would call later and hung up.

"Seven years? So you had other identities after college?" Logan asked as he got out the oven mitts.

Tony sprang out of his seat and grabbed the mitts to pull out the lasagna. Logan cast him an evil look, not liking other people doing things for him.

"I'm hungry and you're slow." Tony excused. "You got any beer to go with this?"

Logan shrugged it off as he turned to get some alcohol from the fridge.

Bling was surprised as he watched the exchange from the hall. Logan usually was very hostile when he thought others were taking over for him because he was in a wheelchair but with Caleb he let it pass and accepted his explanation.

Bling entered and sat inhaling the aromas.

"Should we call Max and invite her over? You know Lasagna's her favorite." Bling said smiling as Logan blushed.

"Max? Who's this? Girlfriend? We really need to catch up." Tony said as he sliced into the lasagna.

"No and no, she's probably busy. I'll call her later. Besides we really do need to catch up." Logan answered as he looked at Tony.

Tony sighed and finished chewing, wiping his mouth he started.

"Yes, after college I got another identity and another and another and another. Dad kept finding me even with the help of the WPP. I would get threats, dead animals on the porch, rumors spread at wherever I was working, pictures of me doing whatever." He stopped as he took a drink of his beer.

"After college, I entered the police academy in Kentucky, I was able to finish and was assigned to Grand Haven, KY for 3 months before I was shot at and it wasn't on duty. Carl moved me to New York and I worked as a banker for six months before my apartment was set on fire. After that I was moved to Chicago, where I did tours up and down the river, two years and my car exploded. I was then moved to Baltimore and I worked at a construction sight until the threats started again. Carl moved me to another area of town and got me in the local PD there. I worked there for a year when Special Agent Gibb approached me and I went to work at NCIS in Washington D.C. I hadn't heard anything from Dad or his associates for the past seven years until Carl showed up at work the other day. And that's my life in a nutshell, you?" Tony asked quickly finishing so he could eat more.

"Wait, someone has to start at the beginning." Bling said very confused with Tony's story.

Both men apologized and Logan quickly filled in the beginning for Bling, who looked completely shocked that he didn't know his employer and friend at all. He also had done a background check on Logan when he started and had found nothing out of place. Apparently it all had been.

"So I graduated from Yale with a Journalism degree. I came back and both Cale's died in a car accident when I was younger so I took over the family business, electronics and such, much to my "Uncle Jonas's" displeasure. I did that for five years and hated it so I quit, well actually retired kind of; I'm still on the board and moved into Seattle. I now write for the Seattle Times and live off dividends from the company. I was shot about two years ago and have been in the wheelchair ever since, Bling's been with me since then and that's about it. Nothing as exciting as your stories. Dad never found me. I guess moving to the west coast helped." Logan also finished quickly ignoring Bling's sidelong glance. Logan left out his other work of exposing dirty policemen and politicians. He also didn't mention all the charity work he did to help get the city back on its feet.

Okay I didn't want to end here but work calls, so more later.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Lucas moved into the living room after dinner

Tony and Lucas moved into the living room after dinner. Bling insisted on cleaning up and the two brothers couldn't bring themselves to argue too much.

"So really, how is life?" Logan asked his slightly younger brother. He had the feeling Tony hadn't told him everything.

Tony sighed and looked out into the night, Logan knew he had been right in his assumptions.

"Everything seems messed up. I had to move so many times after college that I got used to it and staying at NCIS, I've made a lot of friends...almost family, if that's what families really like. You've been my only family and we haven't seen each other in ten years. What are we going to do now? Do you think you could move to D.C? Should I start looking at places out here? I'm confused and I'm ranting..." Tony trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, take it easy. We have the rest of our lives to be together. We'll figure it out but we don't need to this second. Tell me about your friends at NCIS. Who's this Gibbs? You two seem pretty close."

Tony smiled as he thought of his team, then frowned at the thought of leaving them, but Logan was right that could wait for now. He went into detail describing Ducky, Abby, Probie, the Director, Ziva, and even Jimmy. He left Gibbs for last telling how they had worked together for so long and even though he didn't say it Logan could tell Gibbs was like a father figure to Tony, he was glad Tony had found someone to be there for him.

"Tell me about Max?" Tony asked when he was done reminiscing about his team.

"Funny story, we met when she was breaking into my apartment." Logan laughed at Tony's surprised look. "I caught her and she left but I was intrigued, so I tracked her down and we talked but nothing happened until I was shot. She came over and hasn't really left. She works at a delivery service called Jam Pony and she helps me track down stories to write and other errands since she's so mobile on her bike, unlike me." He finished bitterly looking at his legs.

Tony who was sitting next to Logan reached over to give Logan's leg a squeeze in support. He stopped and stared at Logan's legs.

"I wonder..." He trailed off looking up at Logan.

"What?"

"Do you think we can still feel each other? I mean like we did when you broke your arm and I broke my leg?" Tony asked almost in excitement.

"I don't know." Logan looked unsure at the questions. "I don't really want to test it and if we can't that's probably a good thing."

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't test it..." Tony looked unsettled as he tried to figure out a way they could test it without hurting his brother.

"Don't even think about it." Logan warned with a smile, knowing what Tony was thinking. "I'm gonna go call Max, why don't you call Gibbs and invite him out, I think he'd like that."

"Yeah, he would. Thanks."

Logan nodded in acknowledgement and rolled into the den.

Tony stood staring out at the skyline of Seattle. It was a nice view. He continued to think about how his brother and him could be together, how long he should stay or go back, what to do about Gibbs, and if they could still feel each other's pain. He didn't notice the front door opening quietly or the soft footsteps behind him. He didn't turn until he heard a quick intake of breath.

Tony turned quickly to see who had snuck up on him, reaching for his weapon, and then realizing he wasn't wearing it. In front of him stood a beautiful young woman. She had long brown hair, with big brown eyes and a body with all the right curves. While he was staring at her she was staring right back open mouthed.

"Logan when did you start walking? What happened? Is that why you paged me?"

"Oh no, I'm not Logan, I'm his brother...ummm...Logan's around here somewhere, he can explain. Are you Max? He told me a lot about you, it's nice to meet you..." He trailed off as Max narrowed her eyes in suspicion and assumed a fighting stance.

"Where's Logan? What's going on? Logan doesn't have any siblings. Who sent you here?"

Now Tony was confused.

"No, really, I'm Logan's brother, he couldn't tell anyone about me because..."

Logan, at that moment, rolled in.

"Max! I just paged you..." He stopped when he took in the scene between Max and his brother. Max was looking ready to kick some ass and Tony was slowing inching away with his hands in front of him.

Logan moved so he was in-between Tony and Max.

"Max, relax. This is my brother. It's not a conspiracy, he's my twin."

Max relaxed and looked closely at the two of them.

"You really are identical. How come you didn't tell me you had a twin?" She asked as she circled around. Tony still looked nervous and kept his hands where she could see them. She seemed dangerous.

"I couldn't tell you. Sorry." Logan left it at that not wanting to explain again.

Max caught onto Logan reluctance and tiredness, she shrugged and smiled turning to Tony.

"Hi, I'm Max. Sorry, if I scared you. I really thought you were Logan standing there." She said glossing over the fact that she had been about to beat him.

"Umm, hi, I'm Caleb." Tony introduced shaking her hand, still feeling weary of this beautiful woman who somehow seemed deadly. "I'm gonna go call Gibbs and turn in. Night Lucas, Max."

As he headed to the guest room he heard Max round on Logan and start asking questions, the first being, who was Lucas.

Thirty-six hours later found Tony back at the airport this time waiting for Gibbs. When he had called the older man, he hadn't expected Gibbs to already have a ticket ready to come out. He had been pleasantly surprised and officially invited Gibbs to Seattle to meet his brother.

Now Tony watched as the gray haired man made his way over to him, giving him a squeeze on the arm and an asking glance where was his brother.

"Lucas decided to stay home and cook some dinner. He makes the best food!" Tony enthused.

The two climbed into Logan's beat up old Aztek and made their way into the city of Seattle. Gibbs looked at the car in interest.

"What's that?" He asked of the extra controllers around the steering wheel.

"Lucas is in a wheelchair. He uses these to drive, he's pretty good at it too." The two brothers had been inseparable since Tony had arrived, they gone on walks, drove around the city and talked all hours about their lives.

Gibbs and Tony made their way into the building and up the elevator. Tony was nervous and fidgeting.

"Hey." Gibbs said grabbing Tony's arm and glaring at him. "Stop it."

That was all that was needed for Tony to grin and shake off his unexplained nervousness. He swept open the penthouse door and called out for Lucas.

"Oh, brother I'm home!" He yelled. Gibbs rolled his eyes and smacked Tony upside the head as he dropped his bag. He stopped and stared as Lucas rolled into the room, they really were identical.

"Lucas, I want you to meet Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs this is my brother Lucas Solis." Tony introduced grandly. Gibbs stepped forward and shook Lucas's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas."

"You too, Gibbs, I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad you could make it out. You'll be in the guestroom, Caleb can show you. Do you like shrimp? I've got some on the grill whenever you're ready for dinner."

"I'll be out in five, shrimp sounds delicious. Solis, lead the way!" Gibbs yelled making Tony and Lucas smile. Gibbs wasn't about to tell them that he had practiced yelling Solis in his basement, it was a habit to yell DiNozzo all the time so he had to retrain himself to say Solis.

"On your six, boss."

After dinner the three men sat in the living room talking about Lucas and Caleb's pasts. Gibbs grew more and more angry as he listened to Tony's stories. Not only had his biological father been abusive but the family the U.S. Marshall's put him with hadn't been any better. He had been beaten and neglected almost his whole childhood. Lucas had been lucky, the Cale's had been loving and warm towards the boy. They sent him to the best schools and traveled with him extensively so he could see the world. Gibbs could see Tony looking envious of his brother though he didn't say anything. If anything he looked relieved that Lucas had escaped from their horrible childhood. Gibbs made a mental note to talk to Tony at a later point in time.

"Lucas, if you don't mind me asking, when were you shot? Was it two years ago in September?" Gibbs asked to Logan's surprise.

After a moments thought, Logan realized Gibbs was exactly right with the timeframe of his shooting.

"Yeah, how did you know? It was September 19th."

"Tony-Caleb told me how you two could feel each other when you hurt yourselves. Two years ago we were working a scene and a shot rang out. Ton-Caleb fell and we all took cover, it turned out the gunshot was a couple streets over not even aimed at us. Tony as still out of it and when he came to in the hospital he couldn't feel his legs. That was the middle of September, the Elura case, remember Tony?" Gibbs gave up correcting his Tony's for Caleb; it would take awhile longer before he could stop calling Tony- Tony.

Tony looked surprised as well when Gibbs asked the question, then started the story. He had completely forgotten about that point in time. He had lost feeling in his legs for twenty-four hours. It had been the longest and scariest day of his life.

"Yeah, I remember, the doctors said it was from exhaustion and I had strained something when I fell. I totally forgot about that. You think it's from Lucas?"

"What other explanation is there? The doctors were just trying to cover their asses, they had no idea what was going on. Even Ducky said so."

"Wait, 3,000 miles away and Caleb felt that shot? How come I haven't felt anything from him? From what he tells me, he's hurt every week!" Logan asked confused and feeling a bit guilty that his brother had to go through the paralysis.

"Getting shot in the arm is not the same as the back, I guess it had to be something big for you two to feel it. Did you get sick for no reason about three years ago?" Gibbs asked wondering how much they had "felt" of each other and not known it.

"Not that I know of why?" Logan asked confused.

"Tony was infected with the plague, almost died from the fluid in his lungs. Coughed up blood and turned blue, the docs gave him a 15 chance to live."

"Wait, that was you! I couldn't breathe! For no reason, I was short of breath and passed out. The doctor said I hyperventilated, I wasn't even doing anything!" Logan said amazed.

At this point Tony and Gibbs were also speechless as they thought of everything else that had happened in the past.

"Hey Gibbs, Lucas and I are going down to the Market to pick up some dinner for tonight. You need anything?" Tony called out early the next day. The three men had stayed up late talking about other injuries and coincidences between the two brothers. Tonight Lucas had invited Max and Bling over for dinner so they could meet Gibbs as well.

"No thanks, when will you be back?" Gibbs yelled from the living room where he was on his laptop.

"Shouldn't take more than an hour or so." Lucas answered back, or at least Gibbs thought it was Lucas the two were identical and when they sat down next to each other at breakfast Gibbs couldn't tell who was who.

The two brothers strolled out into the sunshine talking easily until Tony stopped in mid-stride. Lucas kept rolling and talking until he felt his brother wasn't by his side anymore. Looking back he stopped in fear and stared at his brother who had a gun in his back held by their father.

Finally, I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long but life calls. The next chapter won't be up until later next week after the holiday weekend. Have a good weekend everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I decided to write another chapter before the holiday

Okay, so I decided to write another chapter before the holiday. Just so you know Max (Logan's friend) is a genetically engineered soldier, created by the government. So she can really kick ass.

Logan was terrified as he looked at Tony and his father, Matthew Solis, who was shoving the gun far enough in Tony's back that Tony had to take a step forward.

"Get in the van!" Ordered their father. "Stop! Help that piece of trash first, then get in." Matthew ordered Tony, getting Logan in the van could present an opportunity for one or both boys to take advantage of and run, he wasn't stupid.

"No, leave him out of this. You don't need both of us. He can't walk, he'll just slow us down." Tony pleaded keeping his eyes glued to Logan's.

Matthew withdrew the gun from Tony's back and just when Tony relaxed a smidgen, the gun came down on the back of his head.

"Caleb!" Logan shouted as he moved closer, he could also feel the pain radiating in his skull. That answered the twins question if they could still "feel" each other.

"You think I'm taking one of you to bargain with or go on the run. The Marshal's knew exactly where I was going when I broke out of prison and they still haven't caught me. I'm going to kill you two. Now get in the van, we're going to have some fun first." The other Solis ordered getting tired of the two boys quickly.

"Why don't you just kill us now? Why drag us along?" Logan shouted back straightening up from checking on Tony. Tony was still conscious but dazed.

"No, we'll get in the van." Tony spoke up quietly. The longer they were alive the more time they had to hatch a plan to escape or the longer the time Gibbs had to come save them.

Tony stood shakily leaning on the white van.

"Get him in the van and handcuff him to the wall then do the same for yourself." Matthew growled shoving the gun into Tony's chest this time.

Tony glared and pushed the gun away as he turned to Logan.

"Just do what he says, we'll be fine." Tony whispered and Logan had to smile at the comforting words coming from his younger brother. He slung an arm around Tony's neck and Tony slid his arms under Logan's back and knees and struggled to lift him into the van.

"Sorry." Tony apologized as he handcuffed Logan's arms behind him. Logan had to stay leaning as he was or he would fall over without the support of his arms keeping him upright. Logan smiled back to show his understanding.

"You okay?" Logan whispered once their father had secured Tony in cuffs and taken off. He was worried about Tony's silence and the blood he could see staining his brother's collar.

Tony nodded slowly and winced as their father took a sharp curve and his head made contact with the wall. Logan tried to shift his upper body with the curve but he was unprepared for the next sharp curve and his body was tossed like a rag doll. He felt his arm dislocate from his shoulder and bit his lip to stop from screaming at the pain racing up and down his arm. Tony let out a low moan.

"I take it's dislocated?" Tony asked through the pain they were both feeling.

"Yeah, completely." Logan whispered back, he didn't even try to move to reposition himself, knowing it would cause more pain.

The two sat in silence until the van came to a halt and the back doors were opened. They were on the docks in the old warehouse district. Most were abandoned from the heavy floods.

"Get out, get your brother out. Now." Matthew again ordered as he aimed the gun at both of them, releasing the handcuffs and stepping back.

Tony slowed got out, rubbing his head then his shoulder. He reached in and positioned Logan at the edge so he could more easily get his twin out. Once in his arms he struggled to stay balanced with the heavy weight in his arms. Their father led them into a warehouse, down a flight of stairs to a large gated enclosure. He opened the door and waved them in using the gun. Once Tony crossed through the door Matthew followed in kicking Tony's knee out from underneath him making him fall with Logan in his arms. They hit the floor with an 'ummph'.

"Don't get too comfortable I'll be back to kill both of you worthless bastards, you think you've had it bad?" Matthew asked referring to Logan's legs, "and you at least the Stroud's realized how worthless you really are and put you in your place, multiple times from what I read." He said to Tony, at Logan and Tony's shocked looks he gave a twisted smile. "Oh yes, I've seen both your files from the U.S. Marshal's, you two should have known I have friends everywhere." With that their father turned away, locked the door behind him, before he left he aimed the gun at Logan and pretended to shot. Still laughing he turned away and left.

"You okay?" Logan asked once they had untangled themselves. He'd seen Tony wince many times but he, himself, couldn't feel any new pain.

"He kicked out my bad knee, it's pretty useless now." Tony admitted. Already he could feel his leg swelling.

Gibbs looked at the clock again. Tony and Logan had been gone for over an hour. He knew he shouldn't worry but he was. Even though he had only met Logan the other day, he felt just as protective over the man as he did with Tony. They were so alike it was impossible not too. He heard the door open and smiled in relief, the smile dropped when a tall, black man entered.

"Hi, I'm Bling, Logan's physical therapist. You must be Gibbs." Bling asked extending his hand to the older man.

"Nice to meet you Bling. Logan's told me all about you." Gibbs smiled as he shook the other man's hand.

"Is Logan around? I wanted to get in a session before dinner."

"No, he and Ton- Caleb went to the market over an hour ago to get dinner. They said they would be back by now but…" He trailed off at the obvious.

Bling looked concerned which heightened Gibbs's worry.

"Did you call?" He asked.

"They both left their cell phones here." Gibbs answered in annoyance.

They was a short buzzing sound, which had Bling moving back towards the front door. Gibbs was curious and followed as Bling pushed a button on a panel near the door.

"Doorbell." He explained. "Who is it?" He asked into the intercom.

"Carl, I need to speak with Logan Cale immediately.

Bling looked unsure, but Gibbs nodded. "That's Lucas and Tony's U.S. Marshal."

Bling nodded then buzzed the man up.

The two waited in silence until a knock came at the door.

Carl looked curiously at the two men who answered the door but neither of them were who he was looking for.

"Where's Logan and Tony?" He asked impatiently.

"At the market, why?" Gibbs asked feeling uneasy.

Carl looked around as if trying to make a decision.

He sighed, and then looked at the two.

"Their father escaped from prison, five days ago. We thought he was heading for Mexico but now we believe he's here."

"Why do you think he's here?" Gibbs asked the uneasiness spreading.

"Matthew Solis had an inside man in the Marshal's, we just found him. So he knew where Lucas was and now Tony. Before he escaped he made a few threats…" Carl trailed off there not wanting to repeat what the older Solis had said.

"How come we didn't hear about this sooner?" Gibbs asked as he moved into the guest room to grab his gun, Bling had disappeared into the workout room and returned carrying his own weapon.

"We thought he was going to Mexico…" the man trailed off again.

"You think Lucas and Caleb wouldn't want to know their father escaped even if he had gone to Mexico?" Gibbs asked menacingly.

Carl swallowed. "You two can't go…" he stopped at the looks of hate coming from both men.

"You lost the right to tell us what we can and can't do. Now move before you loose your right to do anything." Gibbs ordered as he and Bling charged out the door.

They ran down the sidewalk to the market stopping when they came to a lone wheelchair without its owner.

Bling glanced at it and nodded in the affirmative that it was Logan's. Gibbs crouched down looking at the tire tracks that had been left behind.

"Big vehicle, van or truck going west." He summarized.

Bling was already moving towards the building next to them. Since they were in the nicer part of town the buildings had security cameras on them. Bling just hoped they were real.

Twenty minutes later Bling and Gibbs emerged from the building.

"Max, its Bling." Bling said into the phone. "Logan's been taken by his father, along with Caleb. They're in a white van, no window, Washington plates X258PQ. Can you keep an eye out and maybe…" he trailed off as Max filled in his thoughts.

"I'll get the gang on it. We'll find them." Max finished. She hung up and turned to the crowd in Jam Pony. "Listen up people! If anyone sees a white van, Washington plates X258PQ, I need you to call me immediately, its an emergency. Little kid stole from his mom." Max lied knowing kid kidnappings got more results then regular kidnappings.

Max's friends moved over to her after the announcement.

"What's going on?" Asked her roommate Cindy, she knew her friend was lying.

"Someone took Logan and his brother. We gotta find them."

"We will, Sugar. You got the best eyes in Seattle looking." Cindy said embracing Max. Then they all scattered before the boss could yell and so they could start looking.

"I think he's going to kill you first." Tony confessed looking at his brother. They were both sitting up against the furthest wall. Tony had tied Logan's arm to his side after putting the arm back in its proper place. It had been painful for both of them but they both sighed in relief when it popped back into place.

Logan nodded but didn't respond verbally.

"I don't think he'll just shoot us. He could have done that in the street or when he dropped us here. We gotta do something." Tony growled beating his fist on the floor. Logan placed his hand over Tony's to stop him.

"What do you propose?" He asked mildly.

Tony thought for a while before his eyes lit up.

"Give me your shirt." He said excitedly.

"What?" Logan was already cold he didn't want to take off any layers especially since he had to move his arm to do so.

"Give me your shirt so he thinks that I'm you. And when he tries to do whatever, he won't expect you to be able to walk, kick, move or anything but if I'm you then it will be the element of surprise of when you do or I do kick, run or whatever." Tony ended smiling as if he figured out the world's solution to pollution. In reality he was barely making sense.

"Yeah, but you can barely walk and what if he does walk in and shoot us then he'll shoot you first thinking your me and then where would I be?" Logan asked at Tony's ridiculous plan.

"No, I think he has something else planned. Hurry." Tony was already removing his own clothes so Logan started to pull on his shirt. Tony discreetly showed Logan his hidden knife in his belt before hiding it again.

Max whipped out her cell phone dialed the number that was displayed on her pager.

"Max, I found the van. It's at the docks on the south side, warehouse number 45. You gonna call the police?" Asked one of Max's coworkers, Benny.

"Yeah, I'll call them right now. How did you find the van? Did anyone see you?" She asked worriedly.

"I had to deliver a package a few blocks from here and thought I'd swing by. That's where I would hide anyone if I needed too."

"Thanks Benny, I'll handle it from here." Max hung up and dialed Bling's number. She relayed the information to him and then took off as fast as she could towards the warehouse.

Whether it was good or bad that Tony had been right about their father, Logan was unsure. He watched as Matthew Solis approached them then lifted Tony over his shoulder just after pistol-whipping Logan across the face to keep him down.

Matthew made it to the door before Tony kicked out and slammed down his knife into Matthew's back. Their father roared as he flung Tony to the ground. He kicked out catching Tony in the stomach. Tony leapt up to his feet and the two started fighting in earnest. Tony was able to get a hold of the knife again and stab his father in the chest, but Matthew kept coming. He slammed Tony's head against the cement wall and Tony crumbled to the floor not moving.

Matthew smiled as he kicked Tony in his back. He wiped away blood from his nose where Tony had punched him a few times and looked over at Logan still sitting on the floor. Logan dragged himself backwards as Matthew stalked closer.

"Thought you two could fool me, huh? Well you were wrong-"

There was a sudden blur and then Matthew was down. Max stood over him with a pipe in her hands. She handed Logan the fallen gun and handcuffed Matthew just as Bling and Gibbs ran in the room.

"Max!" Bling shouted in amazement as she stood over Matthew Solis.

"Took you two long enough to get here." She drawled before going over to Logan who had slumped in relief against the wall. "You might want to call an ambulance. Caleb hasn't moved since I got here."

Gibbs rushed to Tony's side gently turning the younger man onto his back. There was blood on the back and side of his head. His hands were bruised and dirty and as Gibbs felt around he could tell there was at least one or two cracked ribs and his knee was tight against his jeans from swelling.

He looked over at Lucas who was sitting up with Max's help. His arm was still in a sling and blood was trickling down his face but he looked to be in better shape then Tony.

Lucas met Gibbs's eyes and then looked down at Tony sadly. Gibbs followed his line of sight and was surprised to see Tony's own eyes open and looking at Logan. The injured man slowly brought his gaze up to Gibbs and smiled.

"You got him?" He croaked.

"Yes, well Max got him before we could get here otherwise he wouldn't still be alive." Gibbs growled and Tony's eyes grew larger.

"He's sick, he needs help." Tony defended to Gibbs astonishment, how could Tony defend this man?

Gibbs once again locked eyes with Logan then he moved over to Logan and helped move him to Tony so they could be together.

'Like it should be.' Gibbs thought as he watched Lucas smooth Tony's hair. He would talk to Tony later about his father but for now it could wait.

Gibbs heard sirens in the distance and realized Bling must have called for help.

The three stood back and watched the two brothers, one comforting the other as they waited.

..

So I hope everyone enjoyed. The next chapter will be the last, the boys getting better and whatnot but that chapter will definitely be after the 4th holiday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs listened to the identical heart monitors beeping away on both sides of him. He was sitting in between Tony and Lucas waiting for one of them to wake up. Logan had woken a few times but Tony had remained unresponsive the last 12 hours.

The two brothers looked even more like twins, both having 2-day stubble, matching hospital gowns and bandages on their faces. The similarities ended there. Tony had his leg suspended in air and Logan had his arm in a sling. Gibbs was thankful for those small differences; otherwise he wouldn't know who was who.

Logan groaned as he slowed returned to consciousness. His shoulder throbbed and his head felt like someone had taken a razor to it. He cracked his eyes to see Gibbs sitting next to him and Tony lying in the bed on the other side of Gibbs exactly the same from last time Logan had forayed into the waking world.

Gibbs smiled at him and took a sip from his ever-present cup of coffee. Logan could see the older man had his other hand wrapped around Tony's.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked quietly turning towards Logan.

"I'm okay, how long has it been?"

"You've been out for five hours." Gibbs said glancing at his watch.

Logan nodded tiredly.

"I take it he hasn't moved yet?" Logan asked. He knew Tony had not woken yet.

Gibbs looked worried and shook his head.

"He hasn't moved." Gibbs tightened his grip as he looked at his too still senior agent.

"He's lucky to have you. I'm glad he found someone after Dad and the Stroud's. I think he had it a lot worse then what he told me and what I'm guessing he's told you." At Gibbs surprised look he continued. "Dad said something like 'at least others knew how worthless you are' and something about putting him in his place- many times…Tony wouldn't look me in the eye after that and wouldn't explain but it looked like he believed Dad. I wish Max had hit him harder with that pipe." Logan growled.

He glanced at Gibbs who seemed to be fuming and Logan became worried what would happen to their father and Tony when he woke up. Logan stopped at that thought as the pain in his head increased. He winced and brought his good arm up to rub at his forehead.

"You okay? You look a little pale." Gibbs asked now worried about Logan. Though he had only spent a short amount of time with Logan he was already feeling paternal feeling toward Tony's twin and wanted to beat the crap out of the man who brought these two so much undeserved pain.

"I think Tony's waking up. That or I'm having an aneurysm." Logan joked as he looked over at his still brother.

The two men waited as Tony's eyelids fluttered then opened. His gaze landed on Gibbs sitting next to him with his hand still entwined with Tony's.

"Hey." Tony said softly taking in his various aches and pains. "Did you catch him?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, we-" Gibbs was cut off by Tony as he attempted to sit up quickly.

"Lucas!" He called out looking around.

"Here Caleb, I'm here. Calm down." Logan said looking not surprised by Tony's reaction. He stretched his good arm out and Tony did the same and they grasped hands. Tony immediately settled.

"How long was I out?" He asked Gibbs who was putting his pillows back in place.

"Twelve hours. Lucas was just about to tell me some of your embarrassing stories from when you were little." Gibbs teased, happy the younger man was awake.

"Hey!" Tony protested before he saw the smirk on Gibbs face and the full-blown smile on his brother.

"So what's the damage?" Tony asked, as he settled back not relinquishing the hold he had on his brother. Gibbs seeing this, started to move the equipment from in between the beds to the opposite sides.

"You have some stitches in your face, seven, Lucas has eight. You've got some bruised ribs and bloody knuckles and your knee needs some more work."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked desperate. In college his doctors told him if he took one more hard hit to his knee his walking days could be over.

"You tore some ligaments, tendons and broke the kneecap. I'm sure you know all the names of them. The docs need to operate on it and then some physical therapy and they'll go from there." Tony could tell Gibbs wasn't telling him everything but he decided to let it go for the time being.

"How about you, are you okay?" Tony asked Logan as Gibbs pushed his bed next to his brothers. He sighed as his arm wasn't being strained anymore, he could still feel pain from where Logan had dislocated his.

"Like Gibbs said I have 8 stitches in my head, dislocated shoulder, some bruises but that's it for me. I learned how to duck better." He teased.

"More like sit on your ass – duck!" Tony teased back. At the moment he was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time and it wasn't because of the drugs.

Another twenty-four hours passed and Tony found out that his knee did need to be operated on but the doctors were recommending he go home to do it. D.C. hospitals were better equipped and they had more specialists then Seattle did. The hospital did everything it could to look like it did before the big storms but funding was low and many doctors left looking for better opportunities.

Tony did not want to have his surgery back home that meant he would have to leave Seattle and his brother and he was not ready for that. He wasn't sure if he would ever be.

The two brothers sat watching an old sitcom when there was a sudden squeal and a blur of black.

"Tony! I mean Caleb!! I missed you so much!" Abby squealed as she somehow jumped in Tony's bed and landed on his good side with her arms wrapped around him. Tony hugged her back in surprise and glanced up to see McGee standing unsure in the hallway. Gibbs poked his head in to see what all the noise was about.

Logan just laughed at the strange girl lying in Tony's arms.

"Umm, Abby…how do you know that one's Tony?" McGee asked timidly. He couldn't believe that he was seeing two Tony's even though he had been warned how identical they were.

Abby looked affronted. "Of course this is Tony!" She said pointing at Tony. "It's obvious. I mean sure he does sort of look like Tony but not really." "She continued now looking at Logan.

All eyes turned to Abby in amazement.

"What? I mean look -Tony's eyes are darker and a little closer together, his hairline is more forward and he has this scar on his thumb and…why is everyone looking at me weird…weirder?" She asked frustrated.

"Apparently my eyes are wide set and I'm going bald. You got all the looks bro." Logan teased when he realized no one else knew what to say.

"Of course not!" Abby gasped as she somehow again with no explanation flipped over Tony's suspended leg and onto Logan's bed not even jostling his arm. "You are just as beautiful as Tony. I was just pointing out some obvious differences to McGee over there. I'm Abby; I work with Tony at NCIS. I can't believe there are really two Tony's! I mean Caleb's! I mean…never mind. I can't believe you're both in the hospital. When Gibbs called I was like I'm getting a plane ticket now and I hate flying alone so I told McGee he was coming with me. Ziva was really mad we left her behind but the director told her someone had to stay. Ducky says hi to both of you and can't wait to meet you soon." Abby finished the laid her dark head on Logan's good shoulder.

Logan looked amazed.

"What did she say?" He asked in a whisper.

Tony started to laugh as he properly introduced McGee and Abby.

The two brothers were discharged the next day to their excitement and dread. Tony had a flight back to D.C. booked and surgery for the following day. They sat at the airport with Gibbs and Bling flanking them. They were both immobile without help, which they both detested.

"Gibbs." Logan called over. "Here's my number I expect phone calls before, during and after the surgery." Logan ordered the best he could.

"Of course." Gibbs agreed as he held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Lucas. I hope to see you soon." Logan nodded and turned away to watch Tony say goodbye to Bling. He narrowed his eyes as it seemed his brother and friend were exchanging secrets and glancing over at himself a lot. Tony smiled clapped Bling on the back before the shook hands.

Tony and Logan maneuvered the best they could next to each other. Tony was now in a wheelchair with his leg straight out and still learning how to use the chair. Logan had to steer and push forward with one arm since the other was still strapped to his chest.

The two exchanged long looks before hugging each other with difficulty.

"Good luck." Logan said gesturing to Tony's knee. "I'll see you at Christmas. I already bought the plane tickets."

Tony sighed, Christmas was still a few months off.

"I'll call you when I wake up and I'm sure I'll be bored at home. So expect a lot of annoying phone calls."

"I look forward to it." Logan smiled.

Tony smiled back; for once he was looking forward to a recovery period.

"You better go. Your handicapped ass needs to get on the plane first. I'm sure Abby's driving Tim nuts waiting for you two."

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence for a moment before they smiled at each other and again hugged.

"Later."

"Later." Logan echoed. He watched as Gibbs stepped forward nodding goodbye to Logan and Bling and steered Tony away.

A few months later

Gibbs couldn't take it any long.

"Caleb!" He shouted even though the person being yelled at was only a desk away.

"Yes Boss" Caleb asked meekly.

"Get out of here! I can't take your talking anymore. Go pick up Lucas and I'll see you at my place later." Gibbs lowered his voice for the last part. Caleb had been more annoying than usual in his enthusiasm to see his brother. Christmas had finally arrived for the two and Logan was flying in and Caleb was about to burst. All he could talk about was Lucas.

Gibbs smiled as Caleb bounced out of the bullpen. He would see the kid in a few hours. He had offered his house for Caleb and Lucas to stay in while Lucas was visiting. Caleb's apartment wasn't meant for a wheelchair. Caleb had come over a few weekends before and they equipped Gibbs's downstairs bathroom with everything needed to be wheelchair accessible.

Gibbs smiled again to the amazement of Ziva and McGee, it was going to be a good Christmas.

The End

Okay so that took much longer than planned. I apologize a million times for the wait. My work computer crashed then I went on a 2 week vacation, then my home computer wouldn't work when I got back and just one thing after another. I hated to leave this for so long. I hope everyone enjoyed. I'll definitely try to make my other stories shorter so it won't be so long between updates.


End file.
